therepliversesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Beckett
Dr. Sam Beckett is one of the main protagonists in the Universal Television Science Fiction Series Quantum Leap.IMDB Bio Samuel "Sam" Beckett is a scientist who invented a theory about time travelling and led a group of scientists to the desert to develop a top secret project: Quantum Leap. In pressure to prove his theories or lose funding, he stepped into the unfinished project accelerator and vanished. He soon found himself leaping into other persons bodies in the past, correcting things that once happened wrong to them. Sam has a photographic memory, an IQ of 267, can cook, likes dry or light beer, and microwave popcorn. Sam also knows several kinds of martial arts such as Judo, Karate, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo, and has been afraid of heights since he was 9 years old. Sam also plays the piano and guitar, is a good dancer, sings tenor, and his favorite song is John Lennon's "Imagine". Sam speaks 7 modern languages including English, Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Japanese, but not Italian or Hebrew. He knows four dead languages, including Egyptian hieroglyphics. He has won a Nobel Prize field unspecified, but probably for physics. For this, Time magazine called him "the next Einstein". As a young adult, Sam was in the Starbright Project, where he met Al, Gooshie and Donna Elesee Beckett. Donna and Sam were engaged but he was left at the altar. He never saw Donna again but during one of his leaps, he changed history so that Donna actually became his wife.Quantum Leap Wiki entry for Sam Beckett Quantum Leap Sam developed the Project Quantum Leap based on his String Theory with Al. He led a group of scientists into the New Mexico desert, to develop a tops secret project known as the Quantum Leap. After creating Ziggy and the Imaging Chamber, in pressure to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Project Accelerator and vanished. He awoke in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Luckily, Al, the project observer from his own time, appeared, in the form of a Hologram to Sam. Initially, it was believed that only Sam could see or hear Al, althought later it appeared that also animals, small children, "mentally absent" and people near death could see Al and Sam the way he is. There is an aura around Sam, which makes others, except for the ones listed earlier, see Sam as the one he has leaped into. Whoever he leaps into, goes to the Waiting Room, in Sam's own time, where he is kept by the project people until he gets back when Sam leaps into the next person. These people are called Leapees. Appearances * The character Samuel Beckett appeared in all 95 episodes of Quantum Leap. Repliverse Sam entered the Repliverse by swapping places with Leonid Belousov, a KGB Guard assigned to escort Colonel Kontarsky on his Helicopter flight to Moscow. Unfortunately, the leap coincided with - and may have actually caused - the First Temporal/Spatial Displacement, resulting in Belousov slipping into a coma following the crash at Hogwarts. Another side effect was the fact that Al could be seen and heard by everyone at Hogwarts, possibly due to the concentration of magic which disrupts Muggle technologyHogwarped! Trivia *Beckett's birthday (8th August 1953) is also that of show creator, Donald P.Bellisario =References= Notes Sources Category:Quantum Leap Category:Characters